


Bestest Ever, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-26
Updated: 2007-11-26
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ celebrates a birthday





	Bestest Ever, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: In response to a challenge for Allison's (and CJ's) birthday.

 

 

Spoilers through end of series.

 

 

Not mine, never were, never will be, but they consume my soul.

 

 

Feedback and criticism always welcomed.  


* * *

_November 19, 2011; Santa Monica, CA; 6:30 PM PST_

“Good, Mama?”

“Yes, Paddy, it’s very good.”

CJ smiled at her son. His earnest little face lit up with a grin. Looking at him like that, how could anyone doubt that her husband had sired this child? Granted, with his hair, his eyes, and his height, it was obvious that Padraic Talmadge Concannon was CJ’s son, but that smile, that look in the eyes – Danny Concannon lived in this twenty-nine month old toddler.

“How much birfdays?”

“Paddy, I’ve had lots and lots of birthdays. More than this many.” She flashed her hands four times.

“Bestest birfday?”

CJ thought about the many birthdays she had experienced in her life, the parties and the meals at three- and four-star restaurants.

The party at the skating rink in Dayton when she landed her first double axle.

The “sweet sixteen” her father and her stepmother _du jour_ held at the club.

The dinner with Paul at Chez Panisse the day after that first glorious night in his arms and in his bed.

The surprise party that President and Mrs. Bartlet threw for her right after the second election in '02.

The dinner at Marcel’s with Danny barely ten days after she finally submitted to what she had been sublimating for eight years.

CJ thought of all the birthday dinners with which her friends and her boyfriends had feted her in between that first time with Paul and that first time with Danny.

She looked down at the meal her son had planned for the three of them.(“No help, Daddy. Me do all.”) Chicken fingers. Fruit Loops and milk. Apple-raspberry Juicy Juice.

CJ looked across the table and smiled at her husband, then turned to her son.

“The bestest ever.”


End file.
